


Elysium of ecstasy

by Fiera94



Series: Paradise Perfect [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AmarSena - Freeform, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/pseuds/Fiera94
Summary: Series of fluffy one-shots featuring our favorite couple in a modern setting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



> This is a purely a series of self-indulgent fics that I write to satisfy my Amarsena craving, Its a bonus that it counts as a writing exercise as well ;)
> 
> Thank you Shubhra @mayavanavihariniHarini for being a fellow lover of fluff and for the endless encouragement XD

“Sweetheart?” A husky voice, coated with sleep and laced with a faint accent whispered from behind her.

Devasena didn’t dare turn around, keeping her eyes fixed on the saucepan sizzling in front of her. “Good morning,” she called over her shoulder. “Why are you up so early?”

“Why are you?” came the reply, sounding marginally more awake. Heavy footsteps trudged into the kitchen and Devasena gave herself a moment to turn around and take in the sight of a sleepy Amarendra Baahubali, with his disheveled hair and five o’clock shadow. He was clad in cotton pajama bottoms which hung low on his hips and he was rubbing a spot on his neck absent-mindlessly.

Devasena bit back a smug smile and determinedly turned her attention back to the stove. “Go back to bed, love. I’ll be up in a moment.”

But a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a muscular chest. Devasena loosened her grip on the spatula and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not even six in the morning,” Amarendra murmured, nuzzling her neck, “and you are in the kitchen.”

“So I am,” she replied, arching her neck and humming pleasantly when he pressed soft, butterfly kisses against the sensitive skin there.

“Hence the worry” he teased, smiling against her shoulder.

Devasena huffed. “Just because I don’t cook often-”

“-thank god,” Amarendra interjected under his breath.

Devasena elbowed him. “I’m not bad at cooking, alright? Sometimes things just happen-”

“-things like burning down the kitchen-”

“-that was once and it was just the microwave-”

“-see, I don’t think you can use the word ‘just’ when there was actual fire involved.”

She groaned and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Semantics. Now, go back to bed and let me do something nice for- wait. Do you even know what day it is?”

“Saturday?” Devasena turned around in the circle of his arms to shoot him an amused look.

Amarendra frowned, “Don’t tell me its Sunday already. I have an early morning meeting and Mother is not going to be pleased if-”

She laughed and reached up to press a kiss to his cheek. “It’s your birthday, doofus.”

“Oh!” He stilled, chuckling when she lightly bit his cheek in response. He turned his head for a kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair and swallowing her smile.

“Happy birthday baby,” she whispered when they pulled away.

“Hmm,” he gently maneuvered them away from the counter. “Can we go back to bed now?”

“Just give a second-” She was cut off by a small bang behind them, followed by a rush of smoke. There was a split second of dead silence where they simply stared at each other in shock before the fire alarm started ringing loudly.

“Krishna!” Devasena collapsed against Amarendra in defeat, groaning when he burst out laughing. “Shut up!”

“Make me,” he whispered and Devasena rose to the challenge as always, promptly covering his mouth with hers and effectively shutting him up.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing?” Devasena asked slowly, hands on her hips.

Amarendra Baahubali paused and looked up from his crouched position between several women on the freshly plowed paddy fields of her hometown. He grinned up at her, a happy sparkle in those molten chocolate eyes. “They are teaching to sow the crops.”

Devasena felt the corners of her lips tugging upward at the sight of her boyfriend with his trousers rolled up to his knees, mud streaking his face and coating his hands. He had a small towel rolled and wrapped around his forehead to keep his curls from falling to his face and he looked so honestly delighted that it was hard to be cross with him for sneaking out like he had, leaving her to explain his disappearance to her father.

Clearing her throat, she tried to maintain the stern facade as she refocused her attention on the women trying to teach her city-bred boyfriend the basics of farming. “What do you have to say for yourselves, ladies?”

“I’m sorry putti* but your boy was very persistent,” old Sharanamma said with a smile on her wrinkled face.

“We couldn’t resist an opportunity to corrupt the prince of Mahisthala*.”Jalaja said cheekily.

“Besides,” Pallavi, one of Devasena’s childhood friends, chimed in with a look at Baahubali. “It’s our duty to make sure the man you’ve bought home meets our standards.”

Amarendra laughed and Devasena knew he was delighted that being a prince had not gotten him an automatic seal approval.

“Regardless,” she began but her voice was drowned out by the other women who began pleading with her.

“He needs to learn this to be a worthy son-in-law of Kuntala!*” Jalaja insisted.

“Let him plant some crops with us-”

“-he looks so happy to learn-”

“-he begged us to teach-”

As they made their case, Amarendra simply stood in their midst and tried his best to look innocent, as if he’d not charmed his way out of trouble and into the hearts of these unsuspecting women. Devasena shot him a sardonic look and his smile turned impish for single flash of a second...for her eyes alone.

But unfortunately for them, her people were eagle eyed.

“Please Deva, let us keep him for today-” Pallavi began with a teasing smile that indicated that she'd not missed the little exchange.

“-and you can keep him for eternity.” Jalaja finished with a wink.

Baahubali ducked his head at the comment, smiling at the ground and Devasena staunchly ignored her warming cheeks to shrug blithely. “Oh, there’s no doubt about that-”

She had to pause due to the sudden hoots of laughter and catcalls and she thought she saw the telltale signs of a blush on Amarendra’s face as well but she was too busy pretending her own didn’t exist.

"My father is waiting for us right now." Devasena said firmly. "And so, if you don’t mind…” She purposefully gestured down the narrow path leading out of the field and marched away with as much dignity as she could muster, not turning back to see if Amarendra followed.

He always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putti -> kannada word for young girl  
> Mahisthala -> First used in "Ride to Remember", this is the name of the fictional country where Amarsena reside and has 4 royal families, of which Mahishmathi family is the ruling one  
> Kuntala and Mahishmathi exist but as territories within Mahisthala
> 
> Oh and yes, Devasena's father is alive. Simply because I imagine the modern AU as a happy one with many dead characters alive so why not her dad? :P
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send me some prompts for more Amarsena goodness ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“Here’s a concept…you and me. Married.”

“That’s two concepts,” Devasena replied blithely but her heart had jumped up to her throat. “Three if you want to be pedantic.”

Amarendra shrugged and Devasena felt the movement from where she was resting her head on his shoulder while trying to read a book, under their usual tree in the Central Park. “Why not make it one?”

She smirked and craned her head up to look at him. “Amarendra Baahubali, are you proposing to me?”

His eyes were on the distant figures of a couple jogging in the other side of the park. “If I was?”

Devasena snapped her book shut and smacked it against his shoulder. “Are you?” Amarendra finally looked down at her and grinned. “Nope.”

She squashed the quick flare of disappointment in her chest, distracting herself by tugging at a stray thread on his soft sweater. “Then why ask?”

“Curiosity,” he murmured, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. He’d caught the gist of her thoughts, of course he had. “What would you say if I was?”

“What, proposing?” Devasena frowned. “Are you or aren’t you?”

Amarendra chuckled, tightening his arms around her. “Neither. Both?”

She shot him a dry look and deliberately reopened her book. “Let me know when you figure it out.”

“I’m not,” he said decisively and Devasena’s heart lurched again. She promised it a stern scolding later. “No.”

“Okay.”

“Do you not want to know why?” Amarendra persisted.

She huffed, irritated. It was one thing for her to be disappointed about something she wasn’t sure she wanted and quite another for him to toy with her deliberately. So if her voice came out a little testy, she didn’t think she shouldn’t be blamed “No but I’m sure you are going to tell me anyway.”

“If I were to propose,” Amarendra pressed his lips against her forehead, murmuring the words against her skin, “I would make sure it was an experience you’d never forget.”

Devasena smiled softly, all her irritating vanishing in an instant. Damn this perfect man. She couldn’t help but furrow deeper into his embrace. “Any proposal from you is bound to be quite unforgettable, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.....sorry? Hi? Anyone still here? :P

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of these written already but this was the only one I'm happy with. Maybe I'll post them later :)


End file.
